In a variable displacement vane pump, a cam ring swings with a pin as a fulcrum to change eccentricity of the cam ring with respect to a rotor, whereby a discharge capacity of fluid can be changed.
JP2007-138876A discloses that suction ports are formed at both sides in an axial direction of a pump chamber and each of these suction ports is formed so as to have an arc shape along a portion between an outer circumference of a rotor and an inner circumference of a cam ring at the time of the minimum swing of the cam ring.